


Love, Seth

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying, Closeted Character, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Outing, POV First Person, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Steph and Hunter are foster parents, Underage Drinking, good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: For 17-year-old Seth Rollins, his life is a little more complicated. He’s the third oldest in a family of nine kids, he’s expected to set examples for his six youngest siblings, and he hasn’t told his family or friends that he’s bisexual, and he doesn’t know the identity of the anonymous classmate that he’s fallen for online. Or that he secretly hopes it’s the cute Irish boy he’s had a crush on since ninth grade or the purple haired beauty he let get away.





	Love, Seth

Late into the winter of my seventeenth year, my parents decided I was depressed without my older brothers with me. Granted I was codependent on them, but was I going to admit that? NO. Depression isn't a side effect of my brothers leaving me to deal with the crazy ass teens (sorry guys: not really) all by myself. It's a side effect of them leaving before I could tell them my biggest secret.

I, Seth Rollins-McMahon, am bisexual. 

It's not my fault everyone is so damn hot and my dumb-ass dumped my first/only girlfriend because I had no fucking idea what I was doing, I was fifteen: SUE ME. Anyways back on track, trying to convince my parents I wasn't depressed might was well have been telling my sister Paige to get a tan: even if we tried it'd go nowhere. So they decided I would take the three emo children (aka Paige, Andy, and Ruby) to the mall to "hang out"

If by hang out you mean attempt to control three sixteen year olds who all practically live at Hot Topic, then "hanging out" was SO MUCH FUN.

-  
"Jesus Seth, you need better music" Paige muttered in her British accent she had adopted after spending a semester abroad in Norwich England (long story), going through my phone. "it's my car sis, quit touching my stuff"

"Can you two idiots stop fighting?" Ruby hit Paige's shoulder and gave me the stink-eye. "Use your magical triplet powers to force your sister to do it" I said. "Har har" Ruby said, plopping back down in her seat.

"And put your seatbelt on" Paige said. 

Ruby mock saluted and did so, while flipping Paige off. "I will beat your ass Ruby" "Can you two just shut up" Andy said, not looking up from his phone.  
-  
Thank gods for Hot Topic, where the punk triplets can thrive and leave me alone. RIP mom and dad's bank balance. "I swear Rollins, your sisters and brother are nuts" Adam, my kinda best friend, said.

"They're something else all right"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Love it? Hate it?


End file.
